The Team and the Titans
by Purrplegal98
Summary: A tear in the universe puts the Teen Titans into the Young Justice universe. The Teen Titans have to get back into their world. Zatanna/Raven's POV. Set after 'Trouble in Toyoko' and 'Auld Acuantances'. All cannon pairings, no slash.
1. Two Worlds

It started as a normal day. I was meditating when Beast Boy barged into my room, and ended by nearly destroying the time-space continuum.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Me-" I chanted. Suddenly, the door burst open. I opened my eye. Beast Boy grinned from the doorway. He smiled. I glared. "No one goes in my room!" I growled. "You should know that by now!"

"But I had something to show you." said Beast Boy. He opened his eyes wide, and shifted into a puppy. I glared at him, and pointed to the door.

I glared. "You have until the count of ten to get out of my room. One, two, three, four…" I said. Beast Boy raced out. He'd had enough experience with me to know when to leave me alone. I smiled. _He can learn. _I thought._ I guess I owe Robin $10…_ I crossed my legs, and returned to meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I found my center.

After a half-hour past, I sensed something was wrong. I was not the only one in my head. If Cyborg or Beast Boy was in my head again, I was going to murder them… I levitated over to the disturbance. It was a tear in universe. And it wasn't only in my head. I snapped my eyes open, and unfolded my legs. I pulled the Titans warning button.

Robin and Starfire were waiting for me, holding hands. Ever since Tokyo, those two had been inseparable… Cyborg raced in, wiping grease off his hands. He must have been updating the T-Car. Beast Boy was still playing video games. "Friends Beast Boy, did you push the button again?" asked Starfire.

I sighed. "I did, Star." The Teen Titans turned to look at me. "I was meditating, and I sensed a…tear, I guess, in the time-space continuum."

"A what?" whispered Beast Boy. He paused the game.

"A hole in the universe," Robin said, "Where? We've got to stop it, before a villain uses it for his own gain!" He made a fist, and put it in his left hand. "Titans, we can't let that happen!"

"Or before something, or someone crosses over." I said. "The monks of Azarath taught me of many different universes. If the people from one world meet another, bad things happen. Remember what Larry did? At least he had good intentions. The next trans-universal meeting may not turn out so well."

"I think I can find it." said Starfire. She looked up. "My people are very good at finding things that feel wrong."

"We should split up." said Robin. He had the look on his face. The one that meant trouble. First for Slade, and now for any villain in Jump City. "Raven, Cyborg, and me; and Starfire and Beast Boy. We've got to stop this tear. TITANS GO!"

I looked up. Was _Robin watching me? I hoped so. He was looking at me!_ I ducked my head, blushing. Zatanna quit it! I thought. _You put on the Helmet of Fate, but you can't look at a 13-year-old guy for more than 3 seconds? Ok, a HOT 13-year-old guy, but still! _I leaned my chair back, and sighed. Everything seemed to remind me of dad….

"If you fall, I'm gonna laugh!" said Kid Flash. He zipped into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. He bit into it. When he got back, Artemis hit him. "HEY!"

Suddenly, I fell out of my chair. The Team crowded around me. Wally laughed, and Artemis hit him again. "Something's wrong!" I said. "It feels like the time Klarion separated the world, but not quite."

Aqualad walked over. "You felt something when the world was divided?" He asked. Robin stuck his hand out. I took it, and he pulled me up. When he let go of my, I could still feel where he'd touched me.

"Yes, I kind of, tingling, like when your foot's asleep, or you hit your funny bone. I didn't notice it until the 18 and over world was united with our world. I didn't notice until after my father…" I trailed off. Robin put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him, and blinked away tears. I stood taller. "Dr. Fate should have noticed as well," I said, "His job is to protect the world. As a Lord of Order, he should feel divides in the universe." Aqualad and Kid Flash nodded. I stepped up to the computer. "I'll try the locator spell again."

Robin typed fast, and soon a globe appeared. I tried not to look at the dots; they just reminded me of my father. I concentrated, and composed the spell. "Etacol raet ni dlrow!" I chanted. A blinking dot appeared in California. "Where's that?" I asked. The dot was south of San Francisco, but not by much.

Robin typed. "It looks like Jump City," He frowned, "A city as crime-ridden as Gotham, but with no Dynamic Duo."

Aqualad sighed. "Kid Flash, Artemis, Robin, Rocket. Suit up. We're going after them." He turned.

Rocket stepped forward. "Shouldn't we alert the League? I mean, I know we're a covert operations team, but isn't Batman in charge of missions? I don't want to cross him."

Robin shrugged. "It's not a good idea, but we've gotten away with it before."


	2. Meeting

I felt it. The tear was closer. I looked back at Robin. "We're nearly there. I can feel it." He nodded. I kept levitating. The tear was closer. The building looked familiar. "No." I whispered. It was the old library built over the Caves of the Order of Scath. The place where I'd nearly destroyed the whole universe-starting with Earth.

I had removed all the books, and some of them had dealt in travel, through time, and across worlds. Someone had made a back up. I pulled my communicator out. "Starfire, Beast Boy. The library." I closed my communicator. They'd know what I meant. I sighed. Maybe now that Trigon had been defeated, and the prophecy complete, I wouldn't glow when I entered the tunnels.

Starfire arrived, with falcon-Beast Boy right on her heels. Robin stood up. "Titans, we've got to shut the portal. Let's move!" We raced into the library. I opened the door.

"Is it there?" I asked. Beast Boy switched into a human and nodded. I sighed. "Great. Just great." I said in a sarcastic monotone. I hovered down the steps. When we reached the broken part in the stairs, I created a platform for Cyborg, and Robin, if the Teen Wonder didn't want to grapple down. "All aboard the Raven express." I said. the boys stepped on, and Beast Boy became a falcon again. We made our way deeper into the catacombs.

* * *

I sighed. Robin and Aqualad had convinced the Team to go to Jump City. We were so dead. "Approaching Jump City." said M'gann. "Shifting to camoflauge mode. Linking the team up." M'gann paused. _All done! _she thought" I sighed.

_"Emit ot yrt a wen kool!"_ I said. Smoke appeared, and my costume appeared. The smoke vanished. Rocket looked impressed.

"Girl, it takes my several hours to get dressed! No fair!" she said. I smiled.

"Focus." said Aqualad. "Robin, what part of the city did Zatanna's spell say the tear was in?"

Robin tapped on his holographic computer. "An abandoned library. In the older section of the city." M'gann nodded, and directed the bioship towards that part of the city.

I looked out the winow. The city was very crime ridden. Six mugging, and we'd just past the outskirts. I muttered spells under my breath. It was the least I could do.

We arrived at the library. It really was abandoned. Three of the windows had been boarded up. "The tear is here. Its...under us. Secret passage?" I said.

Robin typed into his computer. "Secret passage. That wall there! its too short for the blueprints." Superboy walked over, and kicked the wall. It collapsed, revealing a staircase. "Ok, that's not creepy at all." Robin said. M'gann and Rocket flew in, Kid Flash ran, and the rest of us jogged.

The descent seemed to take an eternity. We came to a hallway that split. "Hey Rob! Seem familiar?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin grinned. "Yep. Bizare looking hallway one, or bizare looking hallway two? Zatanna?"

I extended my energy. "Bizare looking hallway two. But first..." I though, and chanted "Thghil emoc ot ym danh ni a ebolg!" Light particles swarmed to my hand, and formed into a globe. We walked on.

* * *

I stopped. "It should be here." We where in the room I had summoned my father in. "Right there." Visible only from one angle, a swirling purple vortex took up the center of the room. In front of it stood Psimon, reading from a book. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" My magic gagged Psimon midspell. He disappeared, and reappeared behind me.

He shoved, and we whent through the portal. At the last second, I dragged him, and the book in after us. Just in case he was the only one who could send us home.

* * *

A loud crash echoed through the caverns. We raced ahead. Violet light flashed, and disappeared. We turned the corner, and saw five teens fighting one man. One of teens appeared to be _Robin_? I looked back at "our" Robin. He was staring at his doppëganger with an open mouth. _Rocket, put the man in a force field. _Aqualad thought. _I'll introduce us._

Rocket nodded. She used the kinetic energy of the teens' battle to trap the man in a force field. The teens turned, and saw us. Robin's doppëganger's mouth dropped open. He shook his head, and said "I'm Robin, and we're the Teen Titans." He pointed to his team, and named them. Cyborg was the uh, cyborg. Raven was in the blue cloak, Beast Boy was green, and Starfire was the alien.

Aqualad stepped forward. "Greetings. We are simply known as the Team. We're covert opperations for the Justice League. I am Aqualad. This is our Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Rocket, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna." He pointed us out one by one. I kept looking back an forth between the other Robin, and my Robin. Our Robin.

"How is that Friend Kid Flash? He is taller." said the alien, Starfire.

Artemis laughed. "That is so funny! Can he vibrate his molevules through solid objects? Nose-bleed boy can't!" She bent over laughing.

"He can. He's also got a girlfriend." said Raven in a deadpan voice. Artemis stopped laughing.

"Why don't you come with us. Batman will be annoyed with us enough when we tell him we went on a mission without his approval. If we let you go, he would be very angry." said Aqualad. Other-Robin went white.

"Batman?" He gasped. Our Robin laughed.

"You don't seem whelmed. What's wrong with Batman? Dynamic Duo, remeber?" he said. I smiled. Only Robin would mess with his own dopplëganger.

"We broke tied long ago. I don't go to Gotham, he doesn't come to Jump. I got tired of being treeted as-

-a sidekick." The Robins finished in unison. They looked at each other.

"We should be going." said Miss Martian. "Let's get in the bioship. We can talk on the way." M'gann summoned the bioship, and decamoflauged it. The Teen Titans gasped.

M'gann lowered the runway. Everyone filed in, and sat down. We raced towards Mount Justice.


	3. On the Bioship & in the Cave

**From now on, I'll be putting "Zatanna's POV" and "Raven's POV" before every switch. I'll try to specify which Robin I'm talking about, so keep with me. If I forget one, here's a hint;TT Robin is more like a younger Batman, and YJ Robin likes to joke around. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I sighed. Two Robins! One was enough. And another Kid Flash. Another Aqualad and Speedy as well...

But this Aqualad was much more serious, more focused. He said his name was Kal'dur, and that the other Aqualad was his best freind Garth. Their Speedy went by Red Arrow, and got very annoyed when called Speedy.

On the other hand, this world's Robin and Kid Flash where way less mature. Their Robin kept making up new words, liked 'traught'. Their Kid Flash kept whining that he was hungry, and flirting with me and Starfire.

"So are you guys feeling whelmed yet?" asked the younger Robin.

"Robin." I said. "Whelmed means something different. Look it up." I closed my eyes and tried to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zintos..."

"I can feel power in those words." said the magician. What was her name? Oh, right. Zatanna. "What do they mean?"

"Azarath is where I grew up. The others have no meaning. They help me focus my power." I turned to look at her. "And to meditiate." Maybe she'd get the hint.

"Oh. Ok." Zatanna said. I smiled slightlty. She got the hint. I looked around. The Robins where ignoring each other, and doing a very good job of it, too. Beast Boy was talking to the archer. Cyborg and Kid Flash had just challenged each other to an eating contest. My money was on Cyborg. The martian was piloting her bioship. Starfire and Superboy where having an arm wrestling match. Aqualad was contacting the League. Zatanna, and the other girl where giggling. I resumed meditating.

* * *

**Zatanna's POV.**

"-And so I hit him with my starbolts. He never saw it coming." giggled the alien. Rocket laughed.

"He totaly had that coming!" I said. I turned to look again at Raven. She was hoving slightly over her seat, whispering those words. Azarth Metrion Zinthos. They'd had a whisper of power in them.

"Approuching Mt. Justice." M'gann announced. I shook my head. This would be intersting.

Starfire gasped. "You live here! It is so big. But it's hidden. Why?"

"Are you joking?" asked Artemis. "We don't want the bad guys to know where our hideout is. And only some of us live here. Robin, Kid Flash, and I live with our parents or legal gardians. And all us but Aqualad go to school."

"Uh, why? Who makes you?" said Beast Boy.

"We've got secret identities. It would be odd for teenagers not to go to school." Robin pointed out. I smiled. He always said the right thing. "Not all of us can afford to do homeschooling either."

M'gann landed the bioship. "I sense my uncle J'on, waiting with Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, The Flash, Aquaman, and Icon. Probably Red Tornado as well."

I shifted in my seat. If Dr. Fate hadn't claimed my dad as his host, I would have been grounded for life. Again. Wally groaned. "Flash is gonna kill me."

"Let's just get this over with." said Superboy. The bioship landed, and we walked down the ramp.

We walked into the main room. The Titans kept back. When Batman saw the two Robins, he narrowed his eyes. "Start talking." That was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I could see why Robin had left Batman. He was just scary. He was right up there with my father on the scary-meter.

"Start talking." He said. Aqualad started talking.

"Zatanna felt a hole in the universe. She used her magic to pinpoint the source in Jump City. When we arrived, we went into a tunnel, and found the Teen Titans fighting a man. They said we was Psimon, but he's not like our Psimon at all. We dropped him off in Bell Rev, and came here. The Teen Titans are Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy." said Aqualad. As he said our name, we each nodded. "They claim to come from another universe. One where Red Arrow is still Speedy, Garth is Aqualad, and Kid Flash lives on his own."

"What are we going to do with you?" asked the blonde woman in black. She stepped forward. "What are your powers?"

"I can fly, and throw starbolts. I'm also very strong." said Starfire. "Beast Boy can shapeshift into animals. Raven can teleport, and use her soul-self to make constructs. Cyborg is also strong, and he's got all sorts of usefull technolog built into his arm."

"I've got no powers, but the same skills as your Robin." Robin interupted. "I also quit being the other Batman's partner." He crossed his arms, and glared.

"We'll discus this later." said Batman. "Go relax. Well done, but in the future, let us know before vanishing." He turned, and walked towards the large tubes.

"Recognize Batman. 0-2." announced a computerized voice. He vanished. The others followed him. "Recognize Flash. 0-4. Recognized Martian Manhunter. 0-7. Recognize Aquaman. 0-6. Recognize Green Arrow. 0-8. Recognize Icon. 2-0. Recognize Black Canary. 1-3."

_Wow. That must save a lot of time._ I thought. "Come on, Raven! The eating contest's about to start!" shouted Beast Boy. He shifted into a cheetah to race Kid Flash.

"No thanks." I turned, and nearly crashed into a red robot. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." I walked around him.

Kid Flash appeared in front of me. "Come on, Raven. Don't you want to watch?"

"Yes. I really want to watch Cyborg eat." I said sarcasticly. "Again."

"Well, babe. I'll be there too." He wink. I could see why the archer hit him so much. He was insufferable. I levitated out of his way, and sat on one of the ceiling beams.

This day was going great, and it was only noon. Wonderfull.


	4. The Contest Part 1

**Raven's POV**

**AN1: Chapter's finally here. Sorry it took so long. Which Robin I'm talking about is (hopefully) specified. If not, PM/review, and I'll try to clear it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hovered slightly over the floor. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." It was only four hours since the last time I'd done this. But everything was so different. We were in an alternate dimension, and there were two Robins. One was more the enough! The other Robin was so much different, though. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Someone knocked on my door. It opened, revealing Beast Boy. "Uh, Raven. We thought you should see this. Kid Flash appears to be kicking Cyborg's butt in the eating contest." He paused, and kicked at the floor. "You want to come?"

I sighed. "Just this once," I grinned evilly. "This way, I'll always have something to tease him about." I followed him out of the room. I shut the door. They slid shut automatically at the Tower.

I looked around. The Cave was so different from Titans Tower. Of course, the purpose was different. The Tower was to remind criminals of the Teen Titans. Everyone knew of us, trusted us. But the Team was a covert group. The Cave was disguised, and hidden inside a mountain. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna aren't very well known. Titans Tower had big windows, and was blue. The Cave was a little dim, like the basement. Well, more like a cave.

I floated down the hallway behind Beast Boy. We arrived in the kitchen. I gasped. They had been waiting for me. A pile of food seemed to reach the ceiling.

"Who made all that food?" I asked. There was some of everything; hamburgers, hot dogs, pasta, pizza, steak, desserts. It was amazing how much food was on that table. I wondered how long it was before the table collapsed.

"M'gann and I did. I summoned the ingredients; she baked, and mixed and cooked." said Zatanna.

"I helped, too. Boy Wonder over there used his batarangs to chop carrots!" laughed Artemis. She couldn't stop, and barely managed to say "Robin. Was. Cutting. Veggies. With. His. Batarangs." She bent over, and nearly collapsed, she was laughing so hard.

"That is an undignified use of a weapon." said my universe's Robin. "And now it's dull." He put his earbuds back in, no doubt to listen to his loud rock music. Again. Well, at least he wasn't playing it as loud as possible in the Tower, this time.

"Ok, other Robin. Clearly, you're not whelmed at all. Shut up and feel the aster." said the other Robin. He cackled. "I've always wanted to say that!"

I roll my eyes. Boys. "Now that the lovely Raven is here," says Kid Flash, "Can we get started?"

Artemis hits him. When did she stop laughing? When Kid Flash was trying to flirt with me? He was worse than Beast Boy. "Shut up, Baywatch." She holds up a stopwatch. "Ready, set, go!"

Cyborg begins inhaling his food, but Kid Flash is just as fast. I've seen Cyborg eat a whole rack of ribs in one go, and apparently Kid Flash ate a whole buffet, and was still hungry. So who was going to win? I couldn't look away. Finally, it appeared Kid Flash was pulling ahead. But then Cyborg caught up, and passed him. But Kid Flash just kept eating.

**AN: Ok, this is lame. But I like both KF and Cyborg, so I want you guys to pick the winner. I promise the chapter will be longer, and I'm sorry I took so long to upload this. My dad is swamping me with extra soccer practice so I'll make the girl's JV team in high school. Plus, finals are coming up… I'll update ASAP, 'k? Just tell me who the winner is. **


	5. Contest Part 2 and the Multiverse

**Zatanna's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off the table. It was disgusting to watch. Both of the boys where inhaling food. Cyborg could fit more food in his mouth, but Kid Flash appeared to be chewing as fast as he could run. He was leaving Cyborg in the dust. Cyborg just kept eating. He began to take the lead.

The food was running out, and Kid Flash was starting to slow down. Cyborg was still going strong. What was he? All stomach? I thought that label only applied to the Flashes! I mean, Wally ate a whole buffet on his own, and was still hungry. It was down to one last rack of ribs. Cyborg stuffed the whole thing in his mouth at once. I wanted to gag. That was _so_ not something I ever wanted to see.

"Cyborg wins the contest!" said Beast Boy, "He ate over half of the food in only 70 seconds!"

I wanted to throw up. That was so gross. The table had been piled high with food, and just…. ew. I am so not watching eating contest EVER again.

Wally groaned. "I think I'm gonna sit down." He looked a bit green.

"Did you eat too much, Kid Mouth?" asked Artemis. "Is the Human Stomach full?" She gasped. "It's a miracle! Alert the media! Call the Flash! Wally lost an eating contest." She burst out laughing.

Wally smacked her. She glared at him.

I walked up to my Robin. "After New Year's Eve they're still fighting?" I whispered. I blushed a bit, remembering that I'd grabbed Robin and kissed _him_ on the Watchtower too.

"It's how they flirt." Robin explained. "The two of them are special. But yeah, they need to feel the aster more."

Other-Robin sighed. "Quit flirting you two, and just make out already." He said.

Robin turned to Batglare (Robinglare?) at him. I concentrated, and whispered "Gag Rehto-Nobir!" A gag appeared on other-Robin's mouth.

He took out a birdarang and cut it off. "Cute. Real cute."

Before our Robin could attack his doppelganger, M'gann stepped in between. "You!" she said, looking at Other-Robin, "Quit provoking Robin." She turned to our Robin, who was looking a bit sheepish, "And you! Quit reacting. If he wants to be as rude as Red Arrow, let him."

"If he's provoking me," said Robin thoughtfully, "Is not doing anything called 'voking'?"

Superboy sighed. "Robin. Focus." He looked at Aqualad for support.

"Right. Sorry," said Robin. He winked at me, and added, "But I've got a point."

"Robin." said Starfire suddenly, "An aster is a type of flower, yes? So why do the Kid Flash and Artemis need to 'feel the aster'? Do we need to retrieve this flower for them?"

Everyone started laughing except for her and our Robin. Starfire looked confused, and Robin was angry. "Don't mock my back-formations." He said.

"Say what?" said Rocket. She was fiddling with her many piercings. "What is that?"

"Taking off the prefix or suffix of a word to make a new word." I said. Everyone turned to look at me. "What? I wanted to see if Robin was the only one who did that."

"Red Arrow. 2-1." Announced the computer. Great. Well, he and Other-Robin will get on perfectly.

Red Arrow walked in. "Where is everyone?" He called. He stopped when he spotted the Teen Titans. He whipped his bow out, and had arrow on the string in only two second. Other-Robin pulled out his bo staff, Raven summoned her dark energy, Beast Boy morphed into a T. Rex, Cyborg whipped out his sonic cannon, Starfire's eyes glowed, she floated off the ground, and green energy gathered at her hands. "Titans, G-" Other-Robin started

Artemis raced in between them. "Stop! Red Arrow, met the Teen Titans. Teen Titans, met, and don't destroy, Red Arrow."

"Oh. It is good to meet you!" exclaimed Starfire. "I am Starfire of the planet Tamaran!" She flew over, and shook Red Arrow's hand. When she let go, she left a mark.

"That was my grip hand." He grumbled. "Who the heck are you guys? Two Robins, wow my head hurts already."

"Tell me about it." said Other-Robin. He rubbed his head. Our Robin smacked his arm.

"This is Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin." said Aqualad calmly. He had watching us so quietly I'd forgotten about him. "They, along with Starfire, make up the Teen Titans. They are kind of like a Junior Justice League, but they protect Jump City mainly.

"The Titans East protect Steel City." Raven volunteered. "It's made up of Bumblebee, Más y Menos, Aqualad and Speedy. Garth is Aqualad."

"Speedy?" said Red Arrow in a really rude tone. "I quit being Speedy 7 months ago!" "Not that deserve that name." he muttered.

I rubbed my head. This was really going to get worse WAY before it got better, wasn't it?

**[break]**

**5 minutes later…**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Recognize Batman. 02. Captain Atom. 1-4. Doctor Fate. 1-7," announced the computer. Doctor Fate. I looked down. Dad…. He was so close, and yet so far from me. By the time I next saw him, he would so much older. I dug my nails into my palms. Batman had better have a very good reason for bringing Nabu here.

We walked out of the kitchen, and into the zeta transport/mission briefing area/training room. All three leaguers stood waiting. Red Arrow followed close behind. "You don't have any intel on Speedy yet do you?" he asked.

"No." said Batman. "But I do know why the Teen Titans where able to cross dimensions." He paused, and typed something on the holocomputer. A picture of many earths appeared. What was this? "This is an image of the multiverse." He pointed to one earth, "Here is our universe." He pointed to another. "Here is the Titan's universe, and here's ours. Psimon's spell brought our two worlds closer together, but he didn't close the portal. If we can't restore the two worlds, everyone in our two dimensions will perish."

"No pressure," whispered our Robin, "No pressure at all."

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes. We must return the Titans to their world, and Raven and Zatanna, or any being with magic, must read the closing spell at the same time," replied Doctor Fate, "I would do it, but my powers are not the correct kind of magic."

I glared at him. "Dad's is. Or should I say, _was_."

Doctor Fate declined to answer, but Captain Atom spoke up. "We believe that the Team, and the Titans working together could be almost unstoppable. When you arrive, Wonder Woman will be waiting with Psimon, the Teen Titans must return to their world, with the criminal, and Raven and Zatanna have to close the portal. As soon as possible."

"Anything else we should know?" asked Superboy. "Any supercriminals escape recently?"

Red Tornado had entered the room. He said, "The Joker and Harley Quinn are still on the loose. Green Arrow and Black Canary are hunting them, but considering what happened last time, they probably need help."

"Great. Well, we'll be home by ten, and lock the back door on our way out," said Superboy.

We all walked into the bioship, and the Teen Titans seemed happier.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for voting. Before you ask (if you were going to), yes I saw Crisis on Two Earths before writing this. I was going to use Owlman's monologue about Earth-Prime for this, but I couldn't find it, and didn't feel like watching the clip over and over to get it. **

**Please review, it makes my day. **

**Also, please sign these petitions to stop Critics United, and change the site rules:**

**www. change petitions/fanfiction -net-stop-the-destruction-of -fanfiction-net**

**www. change, org/ petitions/the-authors-of-fanfiction-net-stop-critics-united-from-cyber-bullying-our-fellow-authors- 2 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you, my loving, loyal fans for sticking with me. I had summer vacation, and couldn't work on my stories. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Reviews are always welcome, because no one's perfect, and I need the suggestions.**

**[break]**

**Zatanna's POV**

The Titans all seemed excited to go home. Starfire was hugging Beast Boy, Cyborg sounded broken, he kept doing a happy dance (I think), and saying 'booyah' over and over, and even Raven seemed excited. For an empath who suppresses her emotions. Well, except their Robin. He was listening to music with a scowl, nodding his head to the beat. But I guess our dimension was boring in comparison, or something.

Our Robin snuck up on him, and stole his iPod. He pulled the earphones out. TT-Robin's music rang out across the room:

…_.__ I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware….

"Dude, Numb by Linkin Park? That song is so depressing!" our Robin said.

The other Robin just grabbed his iPod, and put the headphones back in, grumbling "That's the point."

Wow. That's very negative. I wonder if he was always like this.

"No, I wasn't." the other Robin said. I realized I must have said that out loud. Oops. "Batman told me I was _"in too much danger from hero work"._ He tried to take the costume, so I quit and moved to Jump City." He was smiling sarcastically now. "Turns out I'm in great danger. Back in Gotham we never had to deal with giant demons, or aliens, or whatever villain decides he wants a shot at killing the world famous Teen Titans. Or aleast, we only had to deal with them once or twice a year."

Our Robin stared at him. "You are _so _not whelmed. Batman tried to make me quit, but I pointed out that he couldn't make me."

The other Robin stared at him like he was stupid. "I tried that." He said sarcastically, "But he didn't believe me, until I left and helped form the Titans."

"You proved him wrong! You should be feeling the aster!" Our Robin said.

"Forgive me, friend Robin, but is an aster not a flower?" Starfire interrupted.

"Yeah. But it's also the opposite of _dis_-aster." Our Robin replied.

"And not a real word." Wally mumbled. Artemis snickered.

"Let's just get on the bioship." growled TT-Robin.

Starfire floated over. "Come on, friends!" She flew over to the bioship. I rolled my eyes. I guess M'gann had a twin in their dimension as well.

[break]

We all got on board the bioship, where we all sat in an uncomfortable silence. We barely knew each other, after all, and we'd never see each other again, after all. What do you say then? Our Robin cracked a few 'awkward silence' jokes, but no one, Beast Boy, who seemed like the kind to always have a joke ready, wasn't in the mood for it. We arrived about a a half hour later. As promised, Psimon was waiting for us, gagged, and tied up.

Raven and I nodded, then began chanting in harmony. A red vortex opened up. Wait? Wasn't it purple last time? No time to consider it.

The Teen Titans stepped through it, bringing their Psimon with them. We waved, and Raven and I resumed chanting.

That's when everything went wrong. We were pulled through the vortex. When our vison cleared, we saw that Psimon was gone (good riddance), and the Titans where still with us (weird, but whatever), but the League was in battle with some kind of robot army. Fine, whatever. But now their costume where different. Batman's ears where longer, Wonder Woman's tiara and boot where a different style, Superman's cape was off somehow, Flash's costume colors where reversed, Green Lantern (John Stewart) had a different costume as well, and Hawkwoman's helm was missing. Martian Manhunter had a whole different look, Aquaman was missing a hand, and so on. The strangest part is, not a single one of them recognized us.

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?

[break]

**A/N: That's right, they're in JLU's earth now. What's gonna happen to our two teams of teenage heros? Will TT-Robin keep being so moody (Duh, he's Robin from Teen Titans, he has to be moody!). How will the League react to their claims? What the heck really is going on? Keep reading! And again, I'm sorry it took so long to update.**


	7. Meeting the Justice League

**A/N: Sorry for long, random, unannounced hiatus. I'm borrowing a page from those jerks on Cartoon Network. Actually, I just started freshman year, and had so much homework and essays. I can now confidently say I hate essays. Plus crew practice. I'll try update on weekends, same for Zatanna's Diary. Anyway, I do read your reviews. So here's my responces:**

**Apocalypes owner: Exactly.**

**xTeionx: This is a good idea…. *rubs hand together and cackles like Robin***

**Sofia Michelle: Exactly. Just DC shows, though.**

**Timetrixter22: I wasn't, but Terra is just awesome. So maybe I will…. BTW, this is in JLU, the part of the show with the expanded, and thus more fun, League. **

**PS, I got all the DCAU info off the DCAU wiki, so if you've never heard of the heroes I'm referencing, check it out at: dcanimated . /wiki**

**[break]**

**Raven's POV**

"We just told you this three times! We're your protégés!" protested M'gann. "I'm your niece, M'gann M'orzz. "That's Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Zatanna, Rocket, Robin, and uh, Robin too. But he's from another dimension just like Beast Boy and Raven and Starfire and Cyborg." They were standing in the conference room in front of the League, trying to explain who they where, how they knew the identities of 90% of the Justice League, why the League had never heard of most of them, and how Robin had hacked the Watchtower. In that order.

Raven sighed. The other Earth's Zatanna was staring at her, and testing her magic. This was the worst part about meeting other magicians, or demons. They always knew where her power came from instinctively. Speaking of which, a demon was walking over. Big yellow, with a cape. It could only be Etrigan. _Just great. Here we go again…_

"I do not understand. Mars was destroyed." said Martian Manhunter. "I am all that is left. And I never had a niece. Robin we know, but he goes by Nightwing now. Beast Boy's one of the Teen Titans, along with Nightwing. Aqualad is anther color, and he stays with Aquaman and Aquagirl in the oceans." Starfire and her Robin exchanged glances. Aqualad looked up at the reference to Aquagirl. "But Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Rocket, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg we've never heard of."

"Well, Kid Flash got his powers recreating an experiment the caused his uncle Barry to gain power. Artemis is Green Arrow's new protégé. Rocket is Icon's sidekick. Superboy's Superman clone with some of Luthor's DNA," M'gann paused. Raven noted that Superman was now looking at Superboy like he was something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe. Superboy sighed and acted like he was used to this. "I think I'll let the Titans explain their backstories."

Raven sighed. "Starfire's an alien princess from Tamaran, sold to the Gordanians, but we helped her escape," she explained, "Cyborg's, well, a cyborg. He was an athlete until he had an accident. His dad was a scientist and saved his life by turning him into a cyborg. And I'm the half-human daughter of Trigon the Terrible and Arella of Azarath."

Etrigan, the only other demon in the room, stiffened. "Trigon? As in the demon?" Hawkgirl, Manhunter, M'gann, and all the other non-human beings in the room stared at her.

Starfire glared at them. "She has turned her back upon Trigon. Friend Raven banished him from the galaxy!" Her eyes glowed slightly. Raven quickly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Star." she said softly. "I can't blame them for their reactions." Starfire relaxed, but continued to glare at anyone who stared at Raven.

"Ok, now that we are all acquainted, how did _he_ manage to breach security in under 30 seconds?" asked Batman. He was glaring at the other Robin, who grinned and cackled.

"Dude, you taught me how to hack!" He laughed. "Plus, you use the same codes on this world as you do on our Earth!"

Zatanna laughed, and most of the Team was snickering. "Boy Wonder here is the champion of hacking." Zatanna explained.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hawkgirl butted in. "You could be faking, or spying for Cadmus, and Waller."

Superboy looked up at the mention of Cadmus. "They exist here to?" he asked. Superman nodded. "They cloned me and my brother, Match. Match…didn't go to well, because pure Kryptonian DNA is unstable or something, so they made me out of Superman's DNA and Luthor's."

"They tried to clone me here, but the result was Bizarro. I guess Kryptonian DNA is unstable." Superman said, "Did I give you a name?"

"Yeah, I go by Conner Kent or Kon-El," Superboy replied, "And I do know what that means. I asked my sort-of-granda, Jor-El, at the fortress." Superman looked away.

"What does it mean, Friend Superboy?" Asked Starfire happily.

"It means 'Gift to the house of El'." Superboy responded tonelessly.

"Oh."

Raven broke in. "Do you have any way to get us to our home dimensions? I really don't want to think of all the villains running around, free, we were share this pleasant chat."

Batman took that as his cue. "A while back, we made a few trips around the multiverse. We kept a 'souvenir' as you will, of the journey."

Young Justice snickered. Batman ignored them. "Do you know the precise location of the world you come from in the multiverse?"

"Uh, no, sorry, Bats, we don't." Young Justice's Robin cheerfully replied. Raven turned to look at him, and saw he was typing on a holographic computer very quickly.

Batman choose to ignore the nickname, and instructed the Flash to go retrieve the, did he just call it a portal gun? _Really?_ thought Raven.

Flash was there and back in a blur of scarlet. He also brought a big tub of nachos, with Kid Flash helped him polish off in a very short amount of time. Flash handed him the portal gun, and said around a mouthful of nachos, ""ere ou go, Bwatman."

Batman rolled his eyes behind his cowl. "How to calculate where you came from…." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Can I be of help, Batman?" asked Young Justice's Robin. He brought over his holographic computer. "I calculated most of it already, but I want you to check my math."

Raven noticed her Robin pulling out his earbuds, storing them in his belt, and making his way over to the spontaneous Batman, Robin, and Robin thinktank.

[linebreak]

**Zatanna's POV**

Zatanna was staring at her counterpart in this world. "How come we're so different in age?" she asked, "But we both use the same type of magic, and both of us lost our father."

"Must be something about your universe. So you use backwards spells too? I'm sorry Dad's dead in your world as well," the other Zatanna said.

"He's not dead. I put on the Helmet of Fate, because we where fighting Klarion and losing. Fate refused to let me go, and Dad agreed to take my place." Zee said. She sighed, "I'll free him some day, I know it!"

"That's the spirit. So what's your favorite spell?" this world's Zatanna inquired.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool. Time to try a new look. All the free outfits I want, plus changing in and out my costume in no time."

"I'll have to try it sometime," her counterpart responded.

Zee looked up. The Robins and Batman had apparently reached an agreement. "We have a rough idea of where you belong. We should be able to send you to the correct universe, but no guarantees." Batman said. "First, the Titans." He punched a few buttons and a portal opened. "Good luck."

The Titans all waved, or in Starfire's case, grabbed them, spun them around in the air and said "Goodbye, Friends!" happily. She even hugged Batman. They stepped through the portal.

Zee was kind of sad, she'd miss them. Except the broody Robin. She would not miss the broody Robin at all. Batman punched a few buttons on the portal gun, _I still can't believe he called it that. I bet Flash named it_, and a portal opened. Robin hugged Batman, who awkwardly patted him on the head, Kid Flash stole another of Flash's nachos, M'gann waved goodbye to Martian Manhunter, Superboy nodded to Superman, and Zee hugged her, in a weird way, older sister. Then they all stepped through the portal…..

[break]

**Again, super duper sorry for the delay. I'm planning to send them to the comicverse now-mostly cause I like Tim, and I want to see Kon flirting with all the girls, in Young Justice's case, and I want the Titans to meet the New Teen Titans, and be surprised. Mostly Star by her counterpart's outfits.**


End file.
